Soulmates in Paris
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Starts before the mission in Paris, and shows how they fall in love, the more reviews the more I will update! Its a continuos story so I can keep it going however long you want me to! DISCONTINUED UNLESS YOU REVIEW!
1. Introduction

_**Soulmates in Paris**_

Jenifer and Jethro are NCIS agents who have to go undercover as husband and wife in Paris in order to successfully complete the mission. They end up falling in love but when the mission is over she's scared that his love for her was simply an act and is simply part of their cover, so she decides that she must leave. Instead of telling, she leaves in the dead of night. They are both left broken-hearted but neither will admit it. He goes back to work and they don't see each other for eight years when she gets the job as the Director of NCIS but he is dating Hollis Mann; an army colonel. Will they realise they still love each other before time runs out?

**Main Characters:**

Jethro Gibbs & Jenifer Shepherd

**Main Settings:**

NCIS, Paris, Jen's house and Jethro's house


	2. Scene 1

Scene 1

_The scene opens up to Jen and Jethro at their desks as NCIS HQ working when the director walks in_

DIRECTOR: Pack your bags your both going to Paris

JETHRO: Why?

DIRECTOR: You two are going on honeymoon

JETHRO: But were not married

DIRECTOR: Undercover op, we need you two to be husband and wife for two weeks. Any problems agents Shepherrd and Gibbs?

JEN: Of course not director

DIRECTOR: Then I want you both in my office for briefing

_Director goes into his office and the scene freezes_

JEN: _(MONOLOGUE)_ Oh my god! I can't believe my luck. I'm gonna be his wife, he is so hot! Oh my god but shhhhhhh. He doesn't know I fancy him

_Scene goes back then freezes again_

JETHRO: _(MONOLOGUE)_ Great! Just great! How the hell am I meant to pretend to be her husband and not tell her how I feel about her! God she's beautiful.

_Scene unfreezes_

JEN: We...errm...we...better...erm...go up there

JETHRO: Yep!

_They walk up to the Director's office and when they come out they are both wearing wedding rings_

JEN: Well, I never imagined my wedding to be anything like that

JETHRO: Hoping for the fairytale wedding was ya Jen?

JEN: No, It's just............

JETHRO: You didn't expect to marry me?

JEN: Nononononono not that

JETHRO: Oh so you did expect to marry me?

JEN: I meant............

_Scene freezes_

JEN: _(sighs)_ That I would marry a man that would love me back, oh god I wish he would, but I doubt he ever will

_Scene Unfreezes_

JETHRO: _(gets cocky)_ You meant what Jen?

JEN: _(looks frustrated)..._oh don't worry about it

JETHRO: _(smirks)_


	3. scene 2

**Scene 2**

_**Scene opens as arrives in Paris and enter their hotel room**_

**JEN: Are you okay Gibbs?**

**JETHRO: You know since we are married, you should call me Jethro**

**JEN: **_**(smiles)**_** Okay then. Are you okay Jethro?**

**JETHRO: Yep, you?**

**JEN: Of course. Fancy something to eat?**

**JETHRO: Yeah sure. There****'****s a restaurant down the street. I saw it on the way in.**

**JEN: Okay. I****'****m just gonna go get changed**

_**Jen leaves and returns in a dress and begins to do her make-up, Jethro is stunned by her appearance and leaves the room quickly to change into a suit then returns and returns to find her struggling to get on her necklace, he automatically moves his hands over hers to help her, grazing her neck with his hands, which in turn makes her shiver and this makes Jethro grin happily.**_

**JETHRO: You ready?**

**JEN: Err...yeah sure **_**(looks slightly flushed at his touch)**_

**JETHRO: Come on then **_**(Is grinning, finding her reaction to his touch comical)**_

_**They both leave and walk to the restaurant with his arm around her waist both possessively and protectively**_


	4. Scene 3

**Scene 3**

_**Scene opens on the interior of the restaurant and the waitress comes over**_

**WAITRESS: Sir, Madame would you care to follow me **

_**Jen and Jethro follow the waitress to a candlelit table and Jethro pulls out Jens chair for her**_

**JETHRO: **_**(posh English accent) **_**Madame**

**JEN: **_**(laughs softly making Jethro smile at the sound)**_** Why, Thank you Jethro**

**JETHRO: You****'****re welcome**

_**Jethro sits down on his chair opposite her as the waitress gives them their menus and leaves**_

**JETHRO: what are you having?**

**JEN: Steak ou pouvre. You?**

**JETHRO: Same**

**JEN: I****'****ll be right back **_**(smiles)**_

_**Jethro nods in acknowledgement and Jen leaves as the waitress returns**_

**WAITRESS: What would you like sir?**

**JETHRO: 2 Steak ou pouvre**

**WAITRESS: Anything to drink sir?**

**JETHRO: 2 Bourbons, and don****'****t call me sir**

**WAITRESS: Okay, Mr Gibbs, your order will arrive soon**

_**Waitress leaves and Jen returns**_

**JEN: You ordered already?**

**JETHRO: Yep**

**JEN: How did you know what I wanted to drink?**

**JETHRO: Took a guess, if you don****'****t like it I****'****ll get you something else**

**JEN: *smiles and sniffs at the drink, and pulls a face***

**JETHRO: try it, its an acquired taste**

**JEN: more like paint stripper**

**JETHRO: *laughed* **

**JEN: *sipped at it carefully, and looked surprised***

**JETHRO: see, I thought you'd like it**

**JEN: *smiles, and places the drink on teh table* thank you Jethro**

**JETHRO: *smirks***

**CHAPTER MAY BE CONTINUED OR I MAY SKIP TO AFTER DINNER!**

**REVIEW AND DECIDE !**

**XOXO**


End file.
